VeggieTales: The Story of Madeline (version 2)
VeggieTales: Madeline (Old Version) is the second episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It is also the second episode to talk about forgiveness. It was released in October 28, 1994 on VHS Chris Olsen directed "The Forgive-O-Matic" segment of the video. Madeline is a children's book series written by Ludwig Bemelmans Plot This episode, subtitled "A Lesson in Little Things" teaches viewers the importance of forgiving others when they act carelessly or thoughtlessly. The episode opens with Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber on the countertop as usual and Bob remarks that the other day he ran into a boy named "Marco". Marco says that when his little sister does something that makes him upset and then apologizes, his mother says he needs to forgive her. But Marco asks "Why do I have to forgive?" In response, Larry tells a story of paris French In the segment Madeline is a children's book series written by Ludwig Bemelmans The story is told by Grandpa George, making his VeggieTales debut (as a story telling narrator)Madeline gets appendicitis and must go to the hospital to have her appendix removed This is the first episode that does not have a Silly Song. Instead the Silly Song was replaced with an advertisement starring Scallion #1 for a machine used to predict that God would forgive your sin called "The Forgive-O-Matic." Junior however interrupts the commercial and tries to convince Scallion #1 that he should instead simply ask God for forgiveness. Scallion #1 then tries to re-advertise The Forgive-O-Matic as a julienne fry maker and a Chia model. The commercial closes when Junior turns of the lights and camera telling the Scallion to say "Goodnight Gracie", a reference to the ending line of the Burns and Allen radio and television shows Bob and Larry interact with the story and try to figure out how many times one should forgive. Qwerty then shows Matthew 18:22 "Jesus answered 'I tell you not seven times, but seventy times seven.' Mt. 18:21-22. When Rosie figures out the answer to Qwerty's question, Manuel ask for appendicitis forgiveness and called them "The Grapes of Math" Then the shows ends with Qwerty giving out another Bible verse that says, "Forgive others, as The Lord forgave you." Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Grandpa George (the narrator of pairs) *Scallion #1 (forgive o matic salesmen) *Henry the Potato (miner of west virginia) *Junior Asparagus *Manuel *Madeline *Miss Clavel *Chloe *Nicole *Danielle *Yvette (speaking role) *Nona *Lulu *Anne *Ellie (speaking role) *Monique *Janine *Sylvie (speaking role) Cast *Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato Grandpa George and Scallion #1 *Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucumber and Manuel *Lisa Vischer: Junior Asparagus *Greg Whalen : Henry the Potato *Marsha Moreau: Madeline *Judith Orban: Miss Clavel *Tara Strong: Chloe *Unknown Voice Actor: Nicole *Unknown Voice Actor: Danielle *Christopher Plummer: Narrator Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (Old Version and Instrumental) *I'm Madeline *I Known to Frightened Miss Clavel *Forgive O Matic (score) *Something is Not Right *You Have Lost Your Dear Appendicitis *Ouila My Scar *What We Have Learn (Old Version and Instrumental) *Madeline Ending Credits Song Trivia *a Parody of Madeline is a children's book series written by Ludwig Bemelmans *This is the first appearances of Madeline Miss Clavel Chloe Nicole and Danielle *This is the first episode where there is no Silly Song *Larry's voice appearance of his low dopey voice *QWERY was shown playing the video game Pong in The Grapes of Wrath segement. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000